


An Afternoon Entanglement

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Les Mis kink meme. Grantaire rims a virginial Enjolras. Modern AU, high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Entanglement

"Grantaire, please, I wish-" Enjolras' tone had its pleading edge as Grantaire backed him up against the wall, teasing him with a dozen kisses against his jaw and his neck and then his collarbone, and Enjolras was  _squirming_  beneath his attention, letting out sharp, desperate cries when the press of lips became the scrape of teeth.

"You wish? You wish, you wish, you wish,  _tu es exigeant, tu es terrible, je pense-"_ Enjolras dissolved at the French against his skin, taking in a greedy inhalation and filling his lungs, his hips bucking up and against Grantaire's. Grantaire's French was better than Enjolras', his accent accurate, his speech fluid, despite the fact that Enjolras had always studied his French with far more dedication than his peer.

"Grantaire,  _please_ , I want-" They'd been holding this off for a time now, because God, privacy was an issue when your parents were upper class and sharply tongued and didn't appreciate one's friends  _visiting_ , let alone them joining one privately in a bedroom. 

But now, Grantaire's parents were out of the country for two weeks, Grantaire's sister along with them, and he (and of course, Enjolras) had the house quite to himself. 

" _What_  do you want,  _mon petit ami_?" Grantaire purred against his ear, pulling Enjolras backwards by his tie and shoving him onto the couch, straddling his thighs to rapidly undo Enjolras' tie with clever fingers. "Hmm? For me to blow you, fuck you, bite you, kiss you,  _take_  you, rim you?"

"Rim me?" Enjolras spluttered, his cheeks tinging at the word in a way they hadn't at the other words, and Grantaire chuckled against the other man's neck, reaching between them to cup Enjolras through too-tight black trousers.

"Rim you, that is so." Grantaire caught Enjolras' lip in a kiss and caught it with his teeth, pulling back and drawing a cry from the lower part of Enjolras' throat. 

"Dear God." Enjolras whimpered out the words, and Grantaire  _laughed,_ cruel and teasing in the best of ways, making Enjolras tremble under him, his cheeks and his neck flushed with bloodflow, his lip quivering and now plump with harsh attentions, his eyes wide, his legs spread wide for the sake of desperation.

Grantaire's fingers were rapid on the other's shirt, pushing the blazer off Enjolras' shoulder and following it with Enjolras' shirt, baring vulnerable, clear skin to the air. He threw both garments clear across the room, uncaring of Enjolras' sound of protest, and making up for it by biting hard enough at Enjolras' shoulder that the blond nearly screamed.

"You've never had anything, have you?" Grantaire asked, and Enjolras choked out a noise at a nip to his jaw. 

"You mean to say you have?"

"I have." Grantaire dipped, nipping at Enjolras' earlobe before going to murmur, breath hot, against Enjolras' ear, "I'll do as you wish, starting small, going  _big_. We've two weeks of freedom,  _mon ami_." 

"The- the rimming, how does it, I mean-" Enjolras always struggled to speak once Grantaire got him flustered, even though Grantaire had never yet had the chance to bother him quite to this extent, trapped by laws of public decency and social standing, yet now Enjolras' inability to verbalize his wants was pleasing to Grantaire's very heart.

"How does it feel?" And Enjolras nodded, the movement of his head rapid, drawing a chuckle from Grantaire's mouth. Enjolras was absurdly affected when Grantaire laughed at him like this, the sound low and dirty and affecting an electric tingle all across Enjolras' skin. "Alarmingly good. Delicious, delectable,  _c'est un plaisir_." Grantaire began trailing kisses down Enjolras' sternum and down to his stomach, taken with the lack of hair dusting the other's body as he undid Enjolras' belt and his fly.

He pulled back to let Enjolras shuck off his trousers and his belt and his boxers (their shoes had been kicked off at the door for the sake of the laminate), and then Grantaire was on him again, lips on Enjolras' and drawing choked noises from him. 

Grantaire kissed down and down once again, nipping down Enjolras' sternum a second time, this occasion leaving a dozen marks across the skin there with his teeth. He left a dozen more over Enjolras' navel, dipping lower, dipping to bite and suckle and tongue at randomly selected spots on Enjolras' inner thighs, and the choked noises these attentions brought forth were more than worth the effort. 

And then, Grantaire dipped forwards and pressed his tongue against Enjolras' entrance, and the blond went utterly quiet underneath him. Grantaire swirled his tongue over the pink entrance before him, thrusting forwards and pressing the tip of it just in, and Enjolras let out a ragged yowl before biting down hard against his fist, trembling, shaking, and Grantaire shot his hand up, grabbing Enjolras' wrist and wrenching his hand from his mouth, taking both of the other's hands and pinning them at his sides.

Grantaire has his arms hooked under the other's thighs and used the crook of his elbows to keep Enjolras from kicking him, his hands firmly pinning Enjolras' down to keep him from biting at his hand again. "No, make all the noise you want: we're alone, the walls are thick, and there's a good enough space between this house and the next."

And then Grantaire went to work again, sliding his tongue cleverly over the puckered skin, tonguing again and again over the pink-hued skin, and Enjolras let out loud cries, wriggling and squirming under Grantaire's tongue, until Grantaire fucked his tongue as forwards as he could, lips pressed against Enjolras' rim, and momentarily Enjolras' went utterly silent once again.

And then Grantaire hummed from the back of his throat, sending vibrations forwards, and Enjolras' scream echoed when he let it out, and he pressed his face against the couch behind him, letting out choked noises, strangled noises, as he bucked his hips up desperately for more.

Enjolras' cock was hard against his stomach, head of his cock leaking onto his stomach, precome clinging to the skin there, and Enjolras whined, and then suddenly he was begging, "Don't stop, Grantaire, please, please, I need it, need you to fuck your tongue, I need, I need, God, shit, I'm going to- I can't, you've got to fuck it forwards, you've got to let me  _come_ -"

Grantaire fucked Enjolras with his tongue, humming once more and enjoying the sharp noise it drew from the other. He put a hand on Enjolras' cock, letting one of Enjolras' hands go free, and it immediately tangled in Grantaire's hair, pulling and grabbing tight at the thick locks there.

Enjolras let out a sob when Grantaire's hand began to speed across his cock, and a  Grantaire's grip went tight. Enjolras' orgasm was accompanied by an almost complete blackout, and he was left dazed and seeing stars when Grantaire finally pulled back, letting out soft, wheezing noises. " _Mon Dieu, c'était- c'était_ -" And what was it? Enjolras couldn't find the words, it was...

" _Bon_?" Grantaire offered, and Enjolras' giggle came with the sort of light-headed beauty a great orgasm often did. 

" _Bon_." Enjolras agreed, still laughing, and Grantaire grinned at him, laying his cheek against Enjolras' knee. "I would- I would like to return the favour, if you...?"

"It's not really my thing, actually." Grantaire said, lightly enough. "Lots of people enjoy it though, and I would you would like it."

"I did."

"You did." Grantaire agreed.

"What can I do for you?" Enjolras asked, sliding his hand from Grantaire's neck downwards, below his shirt to play over his shoulder. Grantaire's tie had been abandoned a time ago, as it always was as soon as the last bell rang for the end of glasses, and Grantaire had unbuttoned  his top three buttons in order to show off his chest in the way he liked to. 

"What would you like to do?" Grantaire asked, and then Enjolras dipped and pressed his lips to Grantaire's, surprising him, but Enjolras backed him down, onto the ground, and straddled his stomach, pinning him to the ground with his arms above his head.

"Tease." Enjolras said, and Grantaire let out a groan.

"Oh, don't tease."

"I want to tease."

"You're cruel."

"I am." Enjolras rolled his hips against Grantaire's, naked where the other was still clothed, and Grantaire gave a rueful little laugh.

"I have created a monster.  _T'es joli pour un monstre_."

" _Un monstre_? Me? Now you're being cruel." Enjolras murmured against Grantaire's lips, all confidence returning to him, and the brunet smirked at him.

"It's a compliment."

"How is it a compliment?"

"Because you're pretty. For a monster." Enjolras pressed a slow, languid kiss to the other's mouth.

"What would you like this monster to do to you?"

"To tease, if he so wishes." Grantaire murmured.

"And when I decide to take mercy?  _If_  I decide so?"

"Why, I don't know. Your mouth on my cock is something I could appreciate, I'm sure." Grantaire murmured, regarding Enjolras' lips with fascinated eyes, an intoxicated gaze. "I like your lips."

"My lips?"

"Always have. All of your features." Grantaire murmured. "I should paint you."

"You should, I'd like that."

"I need to practice my life-drawing anyway."

"Gives a new meaning to study partner."

"I'd say it does." Grantaire agreed. "Now, it's cruel to say you will tease and then do nothing."

"That's teasing in itself." Grantaire rolled his hips up against Enjolras', letting out a (only slightly exaggerated) plaintive moan, tipping his head back. Enjolras' mouth went dry. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I know exactly. Now, if you will tease me, tease me." Enjolras ground his hips down once again, against Grantaire's cock in his pants, and Grantaire let out a choked little noise despite himself. "God, bed, bed." Enjolras demanded, pulling Grantaire up from the ground, and the shorter man laughed as he led Enjolras up to his room. 


End file.
